


The accidental meeting of our lips

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kinda i guess??), 5+1 Things, Accidental Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cheek Kisses Gone Wrong, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Idols, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Jihoon needs to work on his balance. Or: Five times Jihoon accidentally kisses Soonyoung and one time he does it on purpose.





	The accidental meeting of our lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is the edited version of a twitter fic thread i wrote a while back.
> 
> i'm still struggling with my writer's block, but this was more editing than actually writing...so i hope it makes up for the lack of /anything/ from me recently :((

**(one)** The first time it happens their debut has finally been confirmed.

Jihoon finds Soonyoung in an empty hallway. He’s crying, sobs muffled against the sleeves of his sweater and shoulders trembling. Jihoon considers leaving him alone, finding him again at a later point when his tears have dried, but he doesn’t want to leave.

Somehow Soonyoung notices his presence, catching his eyes and immediately trying to wipe away his tears. Jihoon slowly approaches him, patting his arm when he’s close enough. A silent encouragement. A voiceless _it’s okay_.

Soonyoung hugs him without warning. His arms tight around him and Jihoon’s face shoved against his chest. “It’s finally happening, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung buries his face against his neck and Jihoon slowly lifts his arms around him, rubbing his back.

They stay like that for a while and Soonyoung cries a little more, tears collecting on Jihoon’s skin. It almost feels like he’s crying for the both of them, all thirteen of them, and Jihoon’s chest feels lighter with each sob of happiness coming from him.

Eventually, Soonyoung pulls away, smiling at him with teary-eyes. “I’m sorry.” Jihoon shakes his head, feeling the weight of Soonyoung’s arms leave and watching as he wipes the wetness from his face.

“It’s okay. I know.” He’s going to cry later when he’s wrapped up tightly in his blanket, darkness hiding his shaking form and snores of the others’ drowning out his quiet sobs, already muffled by his face shoved against his pillow.

Jihoon wouldn’t mind having Soonyoung hold him then. He wouldn’t mind the warmth of his body against his, the security of his arms around him. He wouldn’t mind staining his shirt with his tears while he sobs against his neck.

But Jihoon could never admit any of that out loud. Not to himself and least of all to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung is looking at him in that way he can never quite decipher. It’s not an unpleasant way to be looked at, quite the opposite really. Jihoon just doesn’t understand why it has his heart racing every time. Those eyes. Something about those eyes.

Before he can think about it, Jihoon goes on his tiptoes, leaning forward and aiming for Soonyoung’s cheek. He’s never done this before, but the urge to do it is familiar. For some reason he doesn’t want to deny his own feelings today.

Jihoon has always ignored the instinct to lean up, never even allowed himself to think about it. It seems he has to pay for it now, underestimating their height difference and stumbling a little when he tries to stretch higher.

His hands grab onto Soonyoung’s shoulders just a moment too late, stopping himself from falling onto him just a moment too late. Jihoon’s lips connect with Soonyoung’s and he stills, mind going blank and making him linger.

Panic starts spreading through his chest when the feeling of Soonyoung’s lips against his finally registers and he jumps back, staring at Soonyoung with wide eyes. Soonyoung’s face mirrors the shock running through Jihoon’s veins.

It only takes Soonyoung a split second to plaster a fake smile onto his face, expression coming to him as easily as breathing. “Let’s go back to the others.” Jihoon nods, but doesn’t move.

They both remain standing in the hallway and looking at each other for a moment longer. A loud noise finally kickstarts them into motion and they hurry back to their members, going into opposite directions on autopilot.

Jihoon’s eyes keep wandering to Soonyoung for the entire evening, always meeting the other’s gaze. They don’t talk about it then and they don’t talk about it the next day nor the following week nor month nor year.

Jihoon likes to pretend he forgot about it. It meant nothing. They’re good friends and an accidental kiss isn’t something big enough to discuss. It won’t ruin anything between them.

So why do Jihoon’s lips suddenly tingle days later when his mind wanders back to that evening? Why does his heart jump into his throat at the memory? He pushes the weird feelings inside his chest down, locking them away deep inside and hoping he’ll never find them again.

 

**(two)** They won. Their first win.

Soonyoung can’t stop the tears. It’s all too much, too overwhelming. They’ve worked so hard and it’s finally paying off. He doesn’t care about his image, face twisted and wet as the sobs wreak through him. He’s just so happy.

It takes him a while to calm down, embraced by several people and unaware of who is who. It takes him even longer to process that Jihoon cried as well. He saw it, saw him and his tear-streaked face, but it didn’t properly register.

Soonyoung goes to find him at 2am. There’s only one place he could be and the dorm isn’t it. As he expected, Jihoon is in the studio. He’s slumped over the desk, head resting on his arms, and Soonyoung does his best to keep quiet as he slowly approaches him.

Jihoon is sleeping and usually that means he wouldn’t dare wake him, any sleep the other gets too precious to be disturbed. Only if Jihoon stays in this position, his body will complain later and yet he’ll pretend he’s fine. Soonyoung hates when Jihoon pretends.

He smoothes his hands over his back, but receives no response. With a heavy heart he gently shakes him by his shoulders. Still no response. Jihoon barely even budges, only turning his head a little and revealing his peaceful face.

Soonyoung’s eyes drop down to his lips. It’s been happening a lot, ever since that day. _That day_. If he’s honest, it probably happened even before that, but he prefers to lie to himself. For now. As long as he can.

He cards his fingers through Jihoon’s hair, massaging his scalp a little now and then, until he stirs awake. “Soonie?” Sleepy Jihoon can be adorable sometimes and scary at other times. Soonyoung is glad for the former right now.

He hums in response, almost inclined to let him return to sleep, but he wants him to get a proper night’s rest. “You should sleep in your bed, Jihoonie.” Jihoon nods sleepily and Soonyoung carefully removes his fingers from his hair, earning him a small whine.

He pretends he didn’t hear it, knowing not to make Jihoon feel embarrassed right now. Jihoon rubs the sleep from his eyes and stretches, groaning a little as he rolls his shoulders and cutting himself off immediately.

Soonyoung sighs and rolls his eyes, stopping Jihoon from getting up with his hands on his shoulders. He adds just a little pressure with his fingers and Jihoon tries to shake him off immediately, but he only fights him for a moment.

Soonyoung quickly digs his fingers into one of the knots he can feel and starts working it out. Jihoon falls quiet, releasing a few appreciative sighs now and then. By the time Soonyoung is satisfied with his work, Jihoon is almost asleep again.

He offers his hand to him and Jihoon takes it, letting himself be pulled up and out of the chair. Soonyoung holds his hand a little longer than necessary, Jihoon already steady on his feet again.

“Thanks.” His smile is sleepy, but it still makes the small dimples appear and Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat. He quickly lets go of Jihoon’s hand as if the small malfunction of his heartbeat could get transmitted to him through the contact.

Before they reach their dorm, Jihoon stops him with a small tug on his elbow. Soonyoung turns to him and suddenly a soft pair of lips presses against his. The sensation is so fleeting, he almost thinks he imagined it.

Jihoon has that same panicked expression on his face as last time, letting him know it really happened. His mouth doesn’t waste a second, hoping his words can stop any awkward tension from rising between them.

“Congratulations, Jihoonie. I’m sure it won’t be the last win.” Soonyoung is surprised by how steady his own voice sounds. Jihoon relaxes immediately, smiling at him. It’s a little strained, but genuine and they continue on their way to the dorm.

Soonyoung doesn’t manage to get even a wink of sleep. Twice. It has happened twice now. He wants to say he doesn’t remember the first time it happened, almost wishes it weren’t still so vivid in his mind, but he does remember. Now even better than before.

He tries to tell himself the way his heart keeps racing is still due to the fact they won, but when he sees Jihoon in the morning, the lie is too ridiculous. He still forces himself to believe it. He has to believe it.

Jihoon only tried to show his gratitude. He stumbled again. It was an accident. Soonyoung can’t have feelings. He can’t and he won’t. It doesn’t matter that his heart is telling him otherwise.

 

**(three)**  They’re in America when it happens again.

Jihoon is in his hotel room, phone in hand as he’s lying on his bed. He’s rooming with Soonyoung this time and he isn’t sure what to make of the way his heart keeps speeding up looking at the tiny space between their beds.

Jihoon is just glad to have a few hours to himself. Soonyoung went out and he shouldn’t be back until it’s time for dinner. Or so he thought. He doesn’t hear the door opening and startles a little when Soonyoung suddenly appears in his line of sight.

“What are you doing here?” It comes out harsher than he means it, but Soonyoung just laughs and sits down next to him on the bed, peeking at his phone. “Just wanted to keep you company.” Jihoon feels his heart speed up and heat rise into his cheek.

He has to turn his face away, not wanting to get caught. His eyes land on the window opposite his bed and he registers the rain and the distant sound of thunder for the first time. His heart sinks a little. Soonyoung isn’t here because of him.

Jihoon still allows Soonyoung to stay by his side while he aimlessly scrolls through his phone, pretending he isn’t aware of their close proximity. Pretending he isn’t affected. Soonyoung eventually grows bored and starts listening to music.

He dances around their hotel room and Jihoon finds himself staring. He can’t look away even when he realises what he’s doing. The constant noise of rain intercepted by thunder and flashes of lightning combined with Soonyoung’s movements suddenly give him an idea.

He sets up his laptop and takes out a notebook before getting Soonyoung’s attention. “Let’s write a song.” Soonyoung joins him immediately, excitement pouring out of him as pure and unadulterated as it would with a child. Jihoon loves that about him.

Once he voices his idea, the song almost writes itself. Jihoon has always wondered how they seem to work so effortlessly together and yet it’s never something he questions nor takes for granted.

Jihoon watches Soonyoung mouth the lyrics they’ve written to the beat Jihoon has created before jumping to his feet and performing his part with all his might. It’s ridiculous and over the top without the stage lights and screaming fans, but he still joins in.

They go through the song a couple of times, messing up some lyrics here and there, and Jihoon feels happier and more relaxed than he has in weeks. Soonyoung is sweating a little by the time they take a break, gulping down an entire bottle of water.

Jihoon’s eyes follow a single drop of sweat. It rolls down from Soonyoung’s forehead over his temple and cheek, gliding along his neck and disappearing in the collar of his shirt. Jihoon’s body jolts forward a little and his feet take him to Soonyoung’s side.

The other just finished a second bottle and smiles at him sheepishly. “Sorry, Jihoonie. I’ll get you a new one.” Jihoon shakes his head and then he’s leaning up, feet rolling forward until he’s on his toes and hands holding onto Soonyoung’s shoulders to steady himself.

The angle is perfect, nothing should go wrong. His lips are almost touching Soonyoung’s cheek, breath catching in his throat in anticipation, when booming thunder makes both of them jump a little.

Jihoon loses his balance and Soonyoung reaches for him a moment too late. Their lips meet and their noses bump together. The shock lasts for a while, keeping them frozen in place. It’s eerily quiet, not even the sound of the rain seems to reach them anymore.

Jihoon slowly leans back, feet firmly on the ground again. His heart is running a marathon inside his chest, nerves on fire and mind somewhere far away. Soonyoung clears his throat. “The song is great. I really want to perform it with you, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon runs into the bathroom. He locks the door behind himself and slides down the cold wood, pulling his knees up and letting his head rest on them. This is bad. So, so bad. Soonyoung keeps giving him an easy way out and he should be happy.

Why does it hurt so much instead?

 

**(four)**  His feet carry him to Jihoon’s studio. They always do.

Soonyoung is exhausted. He’s struggling. They all are. The pressure seems to increase with each comeback and they just want everything to be perfect. Soonyoung doesn’t feel like he can live up to the expectations right now.

He pushes the door open to Jihoon’s studio and finds the room empty. It should make him happy knowing Jihoon is allowing himself some rest, but he could’ve really used the distraction of their usual dynamic.

Soonyoung would’ve annoyed Jihoon until he paid him attention and then he would’ve made him laugh. He could really use hearing that laugh, seeing Jihoon’s eyes almost disappear as he throws his head back, whole body dancing with laughter.

It always manages to make him feel better. A safe haven right there in front of his eyes, a moment of rest for his unruly mind. He wonders if Jihoon knows about the effect he has on him, know how much he depends on a few seconds alone with him now and then.

He probably does. Soonyoung has never been good at being subtle, but their most recent accidental kiss has broken down his restraint almost completely. Recording their duo song felt like torture, tension too dark and heavy between them.

Soonyoung heaves a sigh and plops down on the couch in the studio, closing his eyes and letting the silence and familiar smell envelop him. He’s so close to falling asleep when something pokes against his side, blinking his eyes open and staring up at Jihoon.

A smile spreads on his face before he can stop it and Jihoon rolls his eyes at him. He doesn’t tell him to leave, settling in his chair and starting to work on something without saying a word.

Soonyoung watches him for a while, shaking the sleep from his bones and joining Jihoon. He supports his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder experimentally and when Jihoon doesn’t push him away, he drops his arms around him and nuzzles his cheek against Jihoon’s.

To add onto his surprise of not being rejected, Jihoon actually reaches up and pats his head. The touch is so gentle it might not be there at all, but he clearly feels it. Jihoon knows.

He always knows when Soonyoung is exhausted, knows when he’s in need of affection. Maybe he doesn’t know it’s specifically Jihoon’s affection he craves, but he still indulges him in these small ways and Soonyoung’s heart feels like it could fly every time.

They stay like that for a long, long time while Jihoon works on a song. He’s clearly not done by the time he decides to pack up and Soonyoung almost feels guilty, eyes having grown tired and head resting more heavily on his shoulder.

Jihoon just sends him a small smile and it’s all he needs to know it’s what Jihoon wants right now. “Thank you, Jihoonie.” Jihoon looks up from where he’s stuffing things into his backpack, question evident on his face, and Soonyoung steps closer.

“Just thank you. Always.” He shrugs as if he didn’t just reveal a heavy truth. Or maybe because of it, trying to downplay just how much he means it. Jihoon laughs and closes the distance between them, poking his stomach.

“Don’t overwork yourself, Soonyoung. We trust you. It’s okay to fail sometimes.” Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at him, unspoken _you’re one to talk_ clear as day, and Jihoon rolls his eyes at him in return.

He places his hands on Soonyoung’s shoulders and Soonyoung knows what’s coming next, heart stopping for a moment as Jihoon leans up and brushes his lips against his cheek.

Soonyoung acts without thinking and wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist, keeping him in place. “Again, please.” Jihoon pushes at his shoulders as he curses him and Soonyoung lets go, reluctant to accept he just ruined this precious moment.

Jihoon stumbles, obviously not having expected him to give in so easily, and grabs onto Soonyoung’s shirt to steady himself. Soonyoung reaches for him at the same time and somehow, maybe almost on purpose, their lips meet.

He isn’t sure what gives him the confidence, but instead of his usual frozen state, he finds himself gently pressing his lips more firmly against Jihoon’s. For a moment, there’s no reaction and it has hope growing inside his chest, but then Jihoon pulls away.

His eyes are wide, same panic and shock as always. Only this time, Soonyoung can also see fear. Fear that’s directed at him. There’s a small crack only Soonyoung can hear. It’s his heart. He misunderstood. It’s just him after all.

Soonyoung quickly takes a few steps back, holding his hands up. “I’m sorry. I—“ Jihoon interrupts him. “It’s okay. We’re all stressed. I get it.” His eyes avoid Soonyoung’s and he hastily throws his backpack over his shoulder as he exits the studio.

Soonyoung remains, staring at the door and waiting for him to come back. Jihoon doesn’t come back and Soonyoung is sure he just ruined everything they’ve so carefully built between them. He hears another crack, much louder this time.

 

**(five)**  Jihoon tries to be subtle about avoiding Soonyoung. He’s confused and it’s wearing down his restraint, afraid of what he’ll do if he’s left alone with the other.

He’s pretty sure bolting out of a room whenever Soonyoung enters doesn’t exactly scream subtle, but the instinct to run away takes control every time they’re alone. Soonyoung tries to talk to him at first, approaching him when Jihoon can’t escape.

A few days ago, his pursuit of Jihoon has seemingly ended. He doesn’t address him during practice and barely even looks at him. Sometimes their eyes meet and Soonyoung is always the first to look away, shame tinting his ears a slight pink.

There’s a sadness that surrounds him these days, eyes suddenly far away while intently staring at a blank wall. His smiles and laughter seem delayed and are lacking in sincerity. Nobody else takes notice of it and Jihoon wonders if he’s projecting.

Maybe it isn’t Soonyoung who’s hurting like this. Maybe it’s just him and his stubborn refusal to face his feelings head-on. Jihoon has to stop this. As if on cue, Soonyoung enters the practice room and Jihoon forces a smile on his face.

His efforts go to waste when Soonyoung doesn’t look at him once and starts practice with a chipper voice. Jihoon can’t focus. He keeps messing up and the other members are starting to get annoyed.

Only instead of letting it out on him, they turn on Soonyoung. He hasn’t said a thing about Jihoon’s continued mistakes, has made no attempt to correct him. Jihoon’s stomach twists when Soonyoung takes the verbal abuse without complaint.

He shows him the steps and twists and turns one by one while the others watch. All Jihoon can focus on is the lack of emotion on his face, occasionally broken by an apologetic look in his eyes when he has to adjust Jihoon’s legs, his arms, the angle of his body.

Maybe he hasn’t been projecting. Maybe his actions have been hurting Soonyoung as much as they’ve been hurting himself. Maybe he finally needs to be brave and reach out first. Maybe, just maybe, he has to accept that he’s in love.

Soonyoung breathes out a word that sounds like _sorry_ before gentle fingers cradle Jihoon’s chin and turn his face slightly to the side. Something about the soft touch makes Jihoon feels dizzy, memories of all their accidental kisses crashing down on him.

Fear and guilt rise up his throat like bile and he bolts out of the practice room and into the next bathroom. It’s not his proudest moment, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The places Soonyoung touched with his fingertips tingling too pleasantly.

He can’t stop thinking about what happened in his studio. Soonyoung definitely kissed him after they once again ended up with their lips pressed together due to his sudden lack of balance. It’s ridiculous how fast his heart is beating remembering the feeling.

Soonyoung’s slightly chapped lips were so warm against his own. They’ve been looking softer recently, no doubt thanks to the new lip balm he’s been using. Jihoon splashes water on his face, a little violently in an attempt to stop the warmth spreading on his face.

The door to the restroom opens and Jihoon snaps his head around, eyes meeting Soonyoung’s. He groans internally, quickly trying to squeeze past him and leave. He can’t deal with this. Not now. Preferably not ever.

Soonyoung stops him, arm blocking his way. “Please, Soonie.” He hates feeling this weak, hates succumbing to a slight whine and use of an old nickname. Soonyoung doesn’t budge, but his face twists at the name.

Jihoon gives up, shoulders slumping and dropping his forehead against Soonyoung’s chest. He’s really being too much of a coward when Soonyoung was so brave in his studio.

“What’s going on, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung touches him gently, hand stroking down his back, and Jihoon would love to just melt right into the touch, but he can’t. He allows himself to breathe in Soonyoung’s familiar scent before pulling away.

“My stomach feels weird, that’s all.” Soonyoung grasps his shoulders, putting some distance between them. His eyes roam over him, worry etched onto his face. “Do you want me to take you to the hospital? I’ll go get our manager! Just wait here.”

Before Soonyoung can leave, Jihoon holds onto him, fingers curling around his arm. “Don’t! I’m fi—“ Soonyoung’s eyes flicker with anger, nostrils flaring slightly. “If you’re feeling unwell, we should get it checked out as quickly as possible.”

Jihoon’s heart jumps in his chest at the intensity in Soonyoung’s eyes, focusing the full force of his emotions on Jihoon. He remembers the last time he got sick, almost collapsing during practice, and Soonyoung had that same fiery look in his eyes.

Jihoon doesn’t want to feel so hopelessly in love, but his heart won’t listen. “I’m really okay. I just...I was trying to avoid you.” Soonyoung’s eyes widen and he staggers back a little, breath catching in his throat audibly as if Jihoon’s words had knocked it out him.

Jihoon quickly closes the gap between them again, fingers curling around Soonyoung’s elbow in case he’ll be the one to run away this time. “I’m sorry, Soonyoung. I…I don’t know how to do this.” He smiles up at him weakly, waiting for him to respond.

Soonyoung takes an eternity to react, shaking his hand off and sliding his arms around him. He feels a kiss being pressed against the crown of his head and buries his face in Soonyoung’s chest.

Neither of them say anything, their breathing and heartbeats the only sounds in the quiet of the bathroom. It isn’t an answer to their problem, it’s barely even a confession, but Jihoon’s chest feels lighter.

They return to the practice room a little while later and things finally feel comfortable again, usual pace and flow of their dynamics returning bit by bit. The other members have the common sense not to question them, but Jihoon is sure they’ll have to explain what happened one day.

Soonyoung makes him stay longer, going through the new choreography with him again and again until Jihoon is sure he could perform it in his sleep. His body feels exhausted, but his mind and heart are energised.

The combination doesn’t work out in his favour and he once again fails to deliver a kiss to Soonyoung’s cheek. There’s no panic or shock coursing through him this time, only a pleasant current of excitement running through him.

Soonyoung’s lips are soft and Jihoon doesn’t pull away, waiting for him to make the first move. He doesn’t kiss him again like last time, but he doesn’t move away and Jihoon decides that’s a good sign.

He slides his arms around his neck and slowly moves his lips against Soonyoung’s, just adding a little more pressure to test the waters. Soonyoung stays still and Jihoon is ready to die from embarrassment, but then he finally kisses him back.

His arms circle around Jihoon’s waist and he pulls him even closer, kiss becoming more heated now that they’re both involved. Soonyoung parts his lips and Jihoon feels the heat of his tongue dragging across his bottom lip. Jihoon pulls away first.

He only leans back a little, panting against Soonyoung’s lips and trying to catch his breath. “Wow. Okay. Wow.” Soonyoung nods in agreement, eyes fluttering open and meeting Jihoon’s, going slightly crosseyed due to the proximity of their faces.

They burst into laughter simultaneously, slowly separating from each other. One of Jihoon’s hands slides down from Soonyoung’s neck over his arm until he can fit it perfectly into Soonyoung’s, palm against palm. _Wow._

 

**(plus one)**  Jihoon somehow finds himself crawling into Soonyoung’s bed while the other members are asleep. Hopefully, anyways.

Soonyoung’s face is almost comical, surprise evident even in the dark of the dorm. Jihoon doesn’t bother explaining himself, lips finding Soonyoung’s easily and humming happily when the other doesn’t waste any time in kissing him back.

He wonders why they haven’t done this sooner, why he’s been so afraid of admitting how much he’s been wanting this. He could’ve been kissing Soonyoung for years already and yet he didn’t allow himself to accept his own feelings.

“We have a lot of kissing to make up for.” Soonyoung smirks at him and Jihoon pinches his side, swallowing his small yelp with his lips. He isn’t wrong, but that doesn’t mean Jihoon can’t have some fun with teasing him.

Soonyoung cards his fingers through his hair, trailing kisses across his cheek and down his neck. “I mean it, Jihoonie.” He emphasises his words by sucking on the sensitive skin before pulling back and sporting the same smirk as before.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and flicks his forehead. “You wish, you horny idiot.” He betrays his own words by reaching for Soonyoung’s hand and intertwining their fingers, trailing kisses of his own across Soonyoung’s shoulder and neck. “I love you.”

The sudden confession, Soonyoung’s voice honest and raw, should feel too soon. It should feel too heavy and real, but instead Jihoon finds the same words echoing inside his heart. A truth he has known for longer than he wants to admit.

Jihoon kisses Soonyoung again, softer than any of their accidental kisses. The brush of his lips against Soonyoung’s spells out the three words in return and he hopes the other understands them.

He isn’t afraid anymore, but right now isn’t the time for him to make his feelings known through speech. Instead he pours his heart into each kiss, each touch, each breath he exhales against Soonyoung’s skin.

Like a song, he creates the melody first and when he’s satisfied with the notes and beats, he thinks about the lyrics, writing each word with care and purpose. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this reworked version (especially since i changed 5 and +1 quite a bit) <333
> 
> you can find me on twitter @kwonhooon


End file.
